


You Were Beautiful

by jaesoosgal



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, The Liar and His Lover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal
Summary: You knew from the moment you met him that you’re in for a thrill. As if a bumping incident for a first meeting wasn’t cliché enough, you have fallen quite head over heels for him at first glance. Well, actually with his voice at first hum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in late 2016 to 2017; An AU based on the Japanese film adaptation of Kanojo Wa Uso O Aishisugiteru (The Liar and His Lover) and its OST song Chipokke Ai No Uta.
> 
> Kinda short and fast-paced chapters TT  
> Sorry for any errors! Enjoy!

You couldn’t remember how long you have been wandering around the park when you stopped to slightly massage your ankle. That’s when you heard someone humming, no, singing.

“hmmm…goodbye, eojekkaji nan…“

You walked towards the voice and felt your heart twitch a little as the bittersweet melody and lyrics became clearer.

”…nae aneseo eoreobuteun chaero…hmm…never let go…”

Your eyes landed on the person’s back and stared at it for what felt like a lifetime when you a throbbing pain from the right side of your face jolted you back to reality.

“Ah!”

It was like time and space stood still as your voice echoed.

You didn’t realize it, but you were already on the ground and the man was now looking worriedly at you.

“Gwaenchana?”

You stared at him. His eyes. They look like a fox’s.

He helped you get up and asked again, enough to make you blink. You were about to nod when you felt another pang in your face.

“Ow!” you slightly whined as you put your hand on your right cheek.

“Mianhe,“ he looked quite terrified but his voice remained unshaken, "I didn’t know you were behind me and when I turned around, my bass’ case must have hit you.”

“Must have?” you raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, it did hit you.” He corrected himself, placing a hand on his nape. “But you know, you shouldn’t stand behind another person too close to avoid these kinds of accidents.” he continued as a matter of fact-ly.

“Excuse me?” was all you could muster. Now it’s your fault you got hit by his bass’ case?! Well he did say sorry a while ago, but how unbelievable is this guy?

“I said-“

“I know what you said. Bian.” You sighed, deciding not to get irritated since he does have a point.

He just nodded.

Silence

“That’s going to bruise.”

“You think?” you slightly scoffed.

“You should place an ice pack there right away.”

You were about to respond but he beat you to it by taking your arm and dragging you towards the nearby convenience store.

-

"Here.” He gave you the ‘ice pack’ or as you can say a pack of green peas he bought before sitting across you.

You gently placed it on your face, starting to feel conscious now as he continues to stare at you. Whilst debating whether or not to call him out or say something, he suddenly spoke, making your head shot up.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

A surge of confusion rushed through your brain.

Do you?

You opened your mouth to say something, but he beat you to it. Again. He seems to have a habit of beating you into talking first just a second before you open your mouth.

“Ah, mian.“ he said as if being snapped back to reality.

“Well then, I better get going. I’m a bit late for uh, band practice.” He said as he stood up.

“Try not to stand too close behind someone next time. And stay away from people asking you weird questions,” he glanced back at you before walking away.

You don’t know why, but with some adrenaline rush, you walked after him and pulled the hood of his jacket, taking him a back. Literally.

“I do believe… in love at first sight.”

For a split second you saw how his eyes slightly widened before turning into a confused one.

“…because, just now, I’ve fallen in love at first sight.” you stared at him sincerely.

“Ha?” he answered, baffled.

“Well, not exactly at first sight,” you start to explain, “but at first hum?” you weren’t quite sure yourself.

“Hum?” he repeated with the same questioning tone.

“The song you sung a while ago, you know, before you hit me in the face with your case.”

“It was lonely and sad… but melodic nonetheless.” You finished with looking at the ground.

Silence

“Go out with me.” You looked intensely at him.

“What?!” he almost choked.

“I said go out with me.”

This sudden bold act surprised you as well. You never imagined yourself making the first move. And to a guy you just met. You don’t even know his name.

“Choi Kale.” You introduced yourself.

He stared strangely at you for a second before introducing himself as well.

“Hyun. Young Hyun.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Kale? Like the vegetable?” his friend slash bandmate Jae asked pressing the elevator button.

“Exactly like the vegetable.” he answered showing Jae her contact number.

“And Young Hyun? Really, man?” Jae continued to laugh.

“I didn’t want to say my real name.”

“Well, technically dude, that was your real name. Besides, how can you be sure she doesn’t know you already?” ((AN: she doesn’t))

“She didn’t seem to recognize me.”

“So you just agreed to go out with her?”

They were out of the elevator now.

“Well I did hit her in the face with my bass’ case.”

“Uh, yeah, because she was standing behind you, being creepy, listening to you humming.” He repeated the rest of the facts.

“Hey, Sungjin-hyung’s been looking everywhere for you two. You’re late.”

“And your sweater’s still ugly.”

Brian could only chuckle at his two friends who are already in a friendly banter and headed towards the band room.

-

The café was surprisingly empty when he arrived. He was early.

He ordered one iced americano and sat at the farthest table, by the window.

He was people watching when there it was again, the echoing voice of a girl silencing and filling the café at the same time.

“There you are!” she smiled and waved at him who was just staring at her.

“Sorry I’m late!” she said as she sat down.

“No worries, I just got here.”

Lies

He saw her eyeing his nearly finished cup of iced Americano which pretty much says otherwise. He coughed to clear the awkwardness and she just smiled.

Suddenly, Sunday Morning ((lol Joshua stan?)) played but it wasn’t the original sung by Maroon 5.

“This cover’s pretty good!” she started to hum along as Brian nearly choked. It was a cover by his band, DAY6.

“Are you okay?” she asked worriedly.

“Yeah. I just um, nevermind.”

She was about to say something when she heard a familiar voice.

“Kale! There you are!“

“Han? What are you doing here? Changbin!” you glared at your friends.

“Mian!!!” that Changbin bowed so low, his head would’ve been able to reach the floor.

"So he’s your date?” Han eyed him.

“Uhm, these are my friends, Han Jisung and Seo Changbin.”

“Best friends.” Han corrected making Kale roll her eyes.

“So what exactly does he do?” Han asked.

“I’m actually unemployed.” He said smugly. It wasn’t a complete lie. He’s in a band that is slightly on a break.

“Aren’t you a musician?”

He shook his head.

“Oh. You said you had band practice last time.”

Oh shoot ((meee, shoot meeee haha sorry))

“Plus you hit me with your bass guitar case?”

“He hit you with a-”

“I lied.” He shrugged cutting Jisung off. “That was uh, my friend’s. He just left it with me that day.”

“Oh.”

Silence

“But that song you sang at the park, nobody else seemed to know it and I, I couldn’t get it out of my head.“

He stared at her.

“It was melancholic. But at the same time, it makes you want to sing it with so much intensity.”

She started to sing the familiar melody “…never let go, never let-“

She didn’t get to finish. His lips didn’t allow her to.  

He didn’t know exactly why he did it. Maybe it was because he couldn’t let her sing an unreleased song in a public place creating more damage or that her voice just sounded so beautiful, like a siren’s, that it lured him…or maybe he just simply wanted to kiss her. But whatever the main reason may be, he’ll have to figure it out later.

He pulled away, meeting her shocked face.

“It was nothing.”

“What?” she now looked confused.

“The song… I meant the song was nothing. Don’t speak of it again. Please?”

She felt oddly intrigued but nodded nonetheless.

He let out a sigh before standing up.

“Kaja.” He took her hand and dragged her out of the café, brushing past her friends who still stood frozen.

When they reached the park, he remembered to let go of her hand.

Silence

“So…” she began, “are we-” she didn’t finish her question, unsure if she should even asked.

He turned around, much like before but without a case hitting her this time, and said the words he knew will get him in the end.

“I guess we are.”


	3. Chapter 3

You two started to ‘exclusively’ date after that and you got to know more about him. Well if you consider 'more’ as the basics. Like what his favorite color is or how 'food is life!’ for him or that he’s an only child and his are parents working abroad, as well as the fact that he actually wants to take up Business Administration.

You then told him the basics too -that you just graduated college where you took up advertising and is now working at your friend Woojin’s family events agency.

-

“But isn’t it still weird that you’ve been dating for three months now, yet you still don’t know THAT much about him?” Changbin asked.

You were all at your workplace.

“And really? No SNS accounts? Not even one?

"Well he’s just that kind of person. Plus I do know that much about him.”

“Like how he’s, if I say so myself, an unemployed creep?“ Han butted in.

"He’s not a creep and for your information, he does have a job now.”

“Yeah, where?”

“At his friend’s music shop.”

“Pfft.” Han snorted.

“What, you don’t even have a job yourself.”

“Who needs that, when we’ve already been scouted.”

“Scouted? What? When?!”

“Well, while you were busy with that Hyun guy, Changbin and I met this Bang something-”

“Christopher,” Changbin filled in.

“Yeah that. He heard our rap and is interested to do a mixtape with us under this agency called JYP.”

“They’re having audions as well. You should sign up. You too, Woojin-hyung.”

((AN: let’s just say that in this AU Kale and the straykids members are in the same age group as DAY6))

“Already did. Hey Kale, how was the event I asked you to go to the other day?”

“It went well.”

“That’s good.”

Coming home from the office, you decided to call Hyun. After three rings, he finally picked up but with only silence bidding you hello. So you asked him the usual,

“Eodiya?”

“At work.”

You grinned knowing otherwise and went towards the window. There you saw him looking right at you, with one hand still holding his phone.

You ran downstairs and out your house to hug him.

“Well this is a surprise,” you told him pulling away.

“I got some free time again and I got some tickets to a place you might like.”

“Where?”

“You’ll see.”

He dragged you towards 'his friend’s car’. The car ride was quiet, only the sound of the radio can be heard.

The car stopped in front of a museum. The Art Museum to be exact -the one you’ve been wanting to go to.

“C'mon.”

The place was deserted with only you two and the staff in sight.

You took a lot of photos, well he took a lot of photos of you. One of the things you found out about him is that he hates photographs.

“How come you never take photos with me?”

“I don’t like how my face looks in photos.”

You took his chin and examined his face.

“I see nothing wrong here though.”

And he chuckled that charming chuckle of his making you swoon.

“Hmm, just take one photo with me. Right here.”

It was a mural showing astronauts.

As if reading his mind you continued, “I promise not to post it.”

After almost two hours roaming around the museum, he eventually dragged you out to get something to eat.

You were next in line and about to order when someone suddenly gasped and asked,

“Aren’t you DAY6’s Young K?!”

Before you can even register the question, he bowed his head and calmly answered no to the stranger. He then turned to look at you.

“I don’t think I’m up for ice cream anymore. Kaja.”

He held your hand and started running.

“Hey, why are we running? Yah!”

He just laughed at you and continued running until you reached the park where you two first met.

“What was that all about?” you said panting.

He just shrugged before squeezing your hand he was still holding.

“Hey Kale.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

You were staring at each other for a good two seconds when he started laughing again.

“What? What are you laughing at?” You asked starting to smile yourself.

He didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled you in for a hug. You didn’t know why but you felt something in your gut.

The walk back to his car was a bliss and the ride back home had a different kind of quiet. It was like those calm before the storm.

You didn’t know that you fell asleep when you felt someone tapping your shoulder.

“Hey, we’re at your house now.”

“Oh.” You answered with a dreamy look.

“You should go up and rest.” he said bringing you back to reality.

“Hmm,” you replied unbuckling your seatbelt.

You said your thanks and was about to open the door when he pulled you back to him and placed a kiss on your forehead. Your eyes automatically closed shut and remained so when he pulled away.

“Goodnight Kale.” He said.

And there it was again, the gut feeling.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
